Amity Transfer
by bookworm2004
Summary: May Ross, is training with the legendary four and Tris, will her transfer change her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont own anything, because Veronica Roth owns it. =(**

Chapter 1- Aptitude Test  
May P.O.V

I wake up sweating and I look over at my clock.  
It is 7:45, and we have aptitude tests today.

I know I can't stay in amity, because I can't be happy all the time and sometimes I feel like punching a stupid happy hippie.

I go take a shower and use my rose and vanilla scented body wash.

Today is the day I have to take a test to chooses my true faction.

I really want to be in dauntless, because I am good at combat and knife throwing.

After I wash I go into my closet and put on a yellow shirt, red skinny jeans and red converse.

No one knows this, but I have a LOT if black clothing in my closet.  
Anyway, I go downstairs and I eat a apple for breakfast, because I am nervous for the test.

When I finish I say goodbye to my mom, dad, and sister.

I get on the bus and I sit quietly looking out the window.

When the school bus finally arrives, I jump off and run to my classes. All classes are cut short today, because THE test.

After classes everyone heads to the cafeteria, because the test are starting.

There are five rooms for the test, and each person that volunteers gets their own room.

We have two abnegation, one amity, one candor, and one dauntless.

" Sasha Wu, May Ross," after I hear my name my hands start shaking and I get sweaty.

I head to the room with the dauntless lady in it. She has black hair with grey highlights and bright eyes.

"Hi! My name is Tori, and I will be administrating your aptitude test today." She tells me.

She also hands me a clear vial with light blue liquid in it. "What is it for?" I ask her.

"Just trust me!" She replies. I down it with one gulp and my eyes start getting heavy, and I close them.

When I open them I am no longer in the aptitude test room, I am in a room filled with mirrors, and there are two bowls in front of me.

"Choose." A women's voice says. In the bowls it has a knife and cheese. I grab both of them and a bark makes me turn around.

When I turn around I see a big dog, almost the size of my five year old sister.

The dog comes up to me and growls a little. I give the dog the cheese, and when it is distracted I stab it in the neck.

After that a little girl with a white dress appears and she starts crying. I comfort her and then the setting changes.

I am suddenly on a bus and in front of me is a man with scarred hands, cheeks, and knuckles. He also holds a news paper and I see the heading.

"Murderer escapes!" He looks at me with dark eyes. "Do you know who this is?"

He asks me. I think I have seen him before, but I don't know for sure. I set my jaw and say "No, I have never seen him in my entire life."

"LIAR!" He yells. I go over to him and punch him until he whimpers. I get up and the people on the bus quiet down.

Suddenly I shoot up in the chair I was sitting in during the test and I look over to the woman, Tori.

She frowns a little and says "That was a little confusing." She walks out the room.

I put my head in my head and I hold back tears. Hopefully I got a dauntless result, but if I did my parents would be so mad.

Tori comes back, and she walks over to where I am. "So usually when you take the test four factions are rules out, but in your case only two did."

She tells me and I frown a little. "That is impossible." I tell her, and she shakes her head.

"It's called Divergent, and it is very dangerous ." She says. "Also, you can't tell ANYONE your results because being divergent is dangerous."

She adds. I look at her and slowly get up and walk out the door. When I'm out I start walking to my house in the Amity fields, and I take the trains.

When I see amity I jump off and land on my feet. Usually amity don't use the trains, but I do it because it is thrilling and exciting.

I run to my house, and I immediately know that my house is mine, because my house has a red roof and a red and green door.

I barge inside and I see my family around the kitchen table. I slowly go to my room upstairs, and quietly because I don't want my parents to worry.

When I go upstairs I go to my closet and change into high waisted black ripped jean shorts, a crop top with black and purple roses, and black hightop converse.

I also pull my hair into a ponytail. I slowly go downstairs, so my parents won't hear me. "MAY! What do you THINK you are wearing?" My mom yells at me. Crap.

"Ummm... I am going to aunt Karen's house and she said to...dress in black?" I say, but more of a question.

I run past her and run to the back door. I run to the main house and I walk up to Johanna Reyes. "J, can I use the...room?" I ask her.

She simply nods and I go through the back door, down the hall, a right, left, left, right and I stand in front of a dark black door with purple swirls.

I go into the room and go over to the knife throwing station. In the main amity building there is a gym that was built a long time ago and I am the only that uses it.

I throw knifes for a while then work on combat. I make the punching bag fly off the hook after ten punches. After I finish I go to the fields and sit down under the old willow tree.

After a while I sing a song I created. "Dear future husband here's a few things you need to know if you want to be my one and only…"

I hum the rest after that and I feel relaxed. After a while a get hungry, so I go back home.

When I get there I get a sandwich and some pears. After that I go in my room without saying anything and when I lay down on my bed I start thinking about the Choosing Ceremony.

I have three aptitudes. Amity, Dauntless, and Abnegation. I am not choosing abnegation, because I am too selfish.

I can't choose amity, because I can't be that peaceful. I am choosing dauntless, because it is a better suited faction for me.

I fall asleep and I get comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything exept my pretty cool mind!**

Chapter 2- Decision  
When I wake up the next morning I take a shower and since the ceremony is today I decide to dress a little better.

I go in my closet and pull on black and red striped tights, a black dress with red swirls and red hightop converse wedges.

I go into the bathroom and apply light eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick, and a pink lipgloss layer.

After I finish I run downstairs to the kitchen. My mom and dad look at me with disapproval in their eyes, but I ignore it.

My parents always wanted me to be the perfect amity girl that never gets into fights and also picks apples and peaches for everyone!

I go downstairs and eat a granola bar and apple juice. I know which faction I'm going to pick but when my parents find out they are going to be super mad at me.

When I finish eating breakfast I kiss my dad, mom, and sister on the cheek.

I walk out the door and I suck in the cold air and go through the back door to get my jacket from upstairs.

When I walk downstairs with my pink jacket on I hear my parents talking and I hide behind the kitchen counter to listen to their conversation.

I can skip first and second period since they really don't matter.

"May... traitor... dauntless... amity... leave" is all I hear.

It sound like they know I transferring, but I don't want them to know or else they will try to make me stay.

My parents aren't like normal amity parents, because they beat my little sister Lily. They beat her because they want to hurt me, but sometimes they get me too.

I get up and walk to the back door and go outside. I run to the train and jump on it, while watching to see if anyone is in any of the cars.

Last time I didn't check and there was some faction less and they tried to kill me with a wooden plank.

When I see the building for the Choosing Ceremony, I jump and land on my toes running a little to keep my balance and when I turn around I see a candor boy looking at me.

He has bright green eyes, light brown hair and he is staring at me and when I stare back at him we both blush.

Then I go over to him and start a conversation.

"Hi, my name is May, what your's?" I ask him. "Reed!" He replies.

We start talking about school and factions and he tells me that he is going to transfer to another faction.

I hope he transfers to dauntless, but I don't ask him because I don't want to get up in all his business.

After we finish talking we walk to the Choosing Ceremony and on the way there we are silent.

When we get there we separate to our own faction and smile at each other.

Candor are doing the Choosing Ceremony today, so Jack Kang says the speech they say every year.

Those who blamed cowardice formed Dauntless.

Those who blamed dishonesty formed Candor.

Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation

Those who blamed stupidness formed Erudite

Those who blamed meanness formed Amity.

I am Brave.

When Jack finally calls my name I rush up to the stage and I slowly pick up the knife.

I cut my hand and hold my hand over the amity bowl to make my parents think I am choosing amity, but when the blood on my hand starts to fall I shift is to the dauntless bowl. 


End file.
